


From the Ashes Rise

by lavieboheme0919, sterekandsteterdarksexytime (lavieboheme0919)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Caning, Dom Peter, Dom/sub, Grief/Mourning, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Character, Parrish's first name was edited when canon was revealed to be Jordan, Peter doles out life advice, Self-Discovery, Spanking, Strappado, Sub Chris, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whipping, post-3B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/lavieboheme0919, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/sterekandsteterdarksexytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is left without purpose or focus after Allison dies. He feels empty and numb. He needs to feel something again, so Peter becomes his Dom.  Though as their Dom/sub relationship develops, Peter begins to wonder exactly who is helping whom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

Peter’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. He didn’t have to look at it to know who it was and what he wanted. It was always the same lately. He didn’t mind. He waited a few minutes before picking it up. “May I come over?”

He tapped out the simple, distant reply, “If you must” and sat the phone down, deciding to prepare for his visitor.

Since his daughter had been killed, Chris Argent had frequented the werewolf’s house seeking the ability to feel anything. Peter always obliged him. Twenty minutes passed before a knock was heard at the door. Peter again kept him waiting. Chris knew he heard and didn’t dare knock a second time. Peter didn’t actually welcome Chris in. Instead, he unlocked the door and cracked it slightly. He always put the majority of the effort on Chris, since all of this was more for his benefit anyway. Peter didn’t get a whole lot out of it other than the thrill of knowing he was torturing a member of the family that had tortured his own for centuries. But Peter wasn’t just doing it for that. He understood what numbness felt like. He channeled it into power. Chris couldn’t do that. Chris needed to feel pain. So Peter obliged him. They were two halves of the same damaged coin. The only difference being that there was still a shred of hope for Chris to turn his life around, even if he didn’t see it yet.

Chris drew a deep breath and pushed the door open, sliding his shoes off and hanging his coat just inside. Peter kept an immaculately clean house and he was expected to contribute to that.

He stripped down to his jockstrap that covered the chastity device locked in place around his genitals, the only article of clothing Peter permitted him to wear, and folded his clothes neatly, placing them on top of his shoes. Peter claimed it was for easier access, but they’d only ever had anal sex one time. Chris figured it was really just to make him feel vulnerable. It worked.

He hadn’t shaved in a while. He trimmed once when Peter complained that his beard pricked him when Chris performed oral sex. There were stripes of gray in it that made his bright blue eyes pop loudly. His head hung low and his entire body seemed to radiate pain. Peter took several minutes to survey Chris. “How long do you wish to stay this time?” he asked.

“A few days,” Chris replied. “If that’s alright with you. I just can’t stay…”

“It’s fine,” Peter cut him off. Chris needed companionship. It struck Peter as ironic that he had been the Hunter’s choice, considering they rarely actually spoke during these sessions. “Have you prepared yourself for this?”

“Yes,” Chris replied.

“Yes what?” Peter said with an intimidating growl.

“Yes sir,” Chris said, cowering slightly at Peter’s admonishment.

“I’ll punish you for that mistake,” Peter said. “Follow me.” Chris obeyed, following Peter downstairs to the dungeon room. “Put on the blindfold,” he ordered. Chris picked it up and put it on, standing there uselessly, now down one sense. Peter circled Chris several times, deciding how he was going to administer retribution for his sub’s insolence. Chris kept getting whiffs of the cologne Peter was wearing and his cock began to harden as much as his cage would allow.

Peter picked up a long rope and began the process of tying Chris up into a strappado position. He secured ankle cuffs to a bar that kept his legs spread wide and secured his hands behind him, hoisting them up, forcing Chris into a forward bent position, while tying the rope to an overhead bar. Peter ran his hands up and down Chris’ exposed ass crack. “Do you remember our safe word?”

“Yes sir,” Chris said. He felt alright at the moment, but he knew that soon, his muscles would begin to burn. He welcomed the agony.

“Do you know why I’m punishing you?” Peter asked, picking up a firm leather paddle.

“I showed you disrespect, sir,” Chris responded.

Peter used his entire strength to administer one swat on Chris’ left ass cheek. Chris screamed out, mostly from the shock. Instantly the skin began reddening from the assault. Peter loved the way Chris’ skin looked after a hard spanking. He loved how warm it felt when it was enflamed. “Be more specific.”

“I forgot to say ‘Sir,’” Chris said, once he’d regained his bearings. He struggled not to move, to ensure less strain on his arms.

“Did you forget, or did you choose to dishonor me?” Peter asked.

“I forgot, sir,” Chris stammered.

Peter administered another stroke on the same spot. Chris screamed. “Tell the truth,” Peter said calmly.

“It was an accident, sir,” Chris said. “I promise.”

Peter administered another stroke. “You should know better than to lie to a werewolf, Chris. Tell me the truth.”

Sweat was beginning to make Chris’ lean, muscular, body shimmer in the dim light. Peter inhaled. Chris smelled like fear, and regret… and arousal. “I wanted you to punish me, sir.”

“Good,” Peter said. He administered six more swats in rapid succession. Chris’ heart rate skyrocketed and he began to tremble. “Is this everything you wanted it to be?”

“Yes sir,” Chris gulped.

Peter gave Chris another ten swats, alternating ass cheeks. Chris whimpered, his instincts kicking in as he tried in vain to get away from the paddle he couldn’t even see coming. “I thought I told you not to lie to me.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I just wanted the pain,” Chris admitted finally.

“Then why did you not simply ask?” Peter questioned. “Have I not done what you’ve asked of me so far?”

“No sir,” Chris said honestly. “You haven’t let me come since you became my Dom.”

“You haven’t earned that privilege yet,” Peter replied callously. “And it doesn’t look like you’re doing yourself any favors tonight by lying to my face. I dislike liars, Chris.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Chris whimpered as Peter administered several more swats. Peter could smell the rushes of endorphins that were circulating through his sub. He was pushing Chris to the brink of subspace. He wanted Chris to be fully cogent for his punishment, and decided to give him a break, saving subspace for their actual play.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Peter asked.

“Yes sir,” Chris said adamantly.

“Good,” Peter replied, untying Chris, who collapsed under his own weight. His muscles needed to rest before he could support himself again. He loved that position with rabid abhorrence. Peter allowed Chris to lie there and catch his breath as he donned his leather harness, chaps, boots, and a leather garment that allowed his cock and balls to poke through, while covering the rest of his waist-area. He ten strapped on a studded cockring before turning up the lights and pulling the blindfold off of his sub, who shielded himself from the assault on his vision.

“It’s been a while since you’ve paid me the tribute I’m due,” Peter said. “And since you started this night by lying to my face, I think you should make up for that.”

“How do you wish me to serve you, sir?” Chris asked.

“My outfit needs a good polishing while I watch TV,” Peter said. “Crawl behind me to the living room.” Chris got onto all fours and stayed a few feet behind Peter, struggling to climb the stairs, as his arms still felt weak from the strappado. Peter flopped lazily onto the couch and pointed to his boots, which were muddy. He dirtied them on purpose, knowing how sexy it was to watch Chris lick them clean. He never wore them except to get them dirty, a secret he didn’t feel the need to let Chris know. Chris began running his tongue over the boots, having no choice but to swallow the dirt and muck that had been caked onto them. He cleaned every crevice of soles, and ensured the rest was clean. He fought the urge to hurl, knowing it would displease Peter, who could call off their arrangement at any moment.

When the boots were finally sparkling, he stopped. Peter cast an angry glare at him. “Did I tell you that you were done, you lazy piece of shit?”

“No sir,” Chris said, bowing his head, and shrinking away from Peter’s displeasure.

“Before this night is over, your tongue will clean every inch of my outfit and my skin. Get going,” Peter ordered, lazily kicking Chris in the chest, sending him toppling over.

Chris began tongue-polishing the leather chaps. It tasted awful and his mouth was getting dry. “Sir, may I have some water?” he asked.

“Your dish is over by the table,” Peter replied lazily.

Chris crawled on all fours over to the dish and lapped up some of the water before returning to his task with added vigor until he reached Peter’s flaccid cock and balls. “Sir, may I?” he asked, knowing he needed permission to touch his Dom’s dick.

“Save those for last… that way you have something to look forward to,” Peter said.

Chris moved to Peter’s belly, careful not to tickle his Dom. He remembered the beating he received the last time that happened. It was the only time he ever had to use their safe word. His ass muscles tensed at the memory of the cane striking him. In the right light, he could still feel the welts left on his skin, preventing him from comfortably sitting for nearly a week.

When he got to Peter’s armpits, he realized that Peter hadn’t showered. He wondered if Peter knew he’d ask to come over. He didn’t mind, though. Peter’s musk turned him on. His asshole spasmed, wanting to be filled by Peter’s dick. Each time he served Peter, he hoped they would fuck. Usually, he just ended up with toys or a fist up his hole. There was something wholly therapeutic about being fucked hard by Peter. He had a way of making Chris feel as though he were being fucked to within an inch of oblivion. Their only encounter of that type had been seared into his memory in a way that had become almost an obsession of his. It was a much healthier obsession than mourning the family he’d lost in the last year.

Peter’s head turned away from the television. “You’re thinking about them again, aren’t you?” he asked.

Chris nodded. “How did you know, sir?”

“I’m your Dom,” Peter replied. “It’s my job to get inside your head. I could also smell it on you. You went from arousal to sadness nearly instantly.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Chris said. “I’ll do better.”

Peter sat up, putting physical distance between himself and Chris. That distance seemed suffocating to the sub, who really just wanted to feel his Dom’s skin against his own. “Not that I don’t enjoy watching you suffer as you service me… but have you considered getting actual counseling?”

Chris shrugged. “It’s not really my style, sir.”

“And being ordered around, beaten, and humiliated by a werewolf is?”

“Women make the decisions in Hunting families. They’re like the Alphas. I guess you could consider me an omega… I’ve got no leader…. Other than you,” Chris replied.

“What do you want from me right now?” Peter asked. “What request would you have for me?”

“I’m not sure, sir,” Chris said, averting his eyes.

“Yes you do,” Peter challenged. “Every sub wants something from his Dom. What do you want from me?”

“Commitment,” Chris said after several minutes.

“You’re not my boyfriend, Chris. I told you this when you first came to me. You’re my sub and I’m your Dom. I don’t do love. I don’t do sentiment. I manipulate. I move chess pieces. I do what is in my own best interests and I don’t give one shit who else might be affected and how,” Peter said. “So if that’s what you want, then this needs to end right now because I’m not going to be that for you.”

“That’s not what I meant, sir,” Chris said. “I’d like for you to commit to being my Dom. Give me a sense of purpose. When I’m not here serving you, I’m basically losing my mind. I have nobody else… I have nothing else.”

Peter cocked his head. “Are you saying you want to be my 24/7 live-in sub?” he asked.

Chris shook his head. “I’m saying that I want you to be my Master. I want you to own me because I can’t trust myself to make my own decisions anymore.”

Peter considered his sub’s request. “Would you expect this to come with amendments to our previous agreement?” he asked. “Or will previous limits and boundaries stay in-tact?”

“If I set boundaries then I’m clinging to the illusion that I have any control at all,” Chris said.

Peter continued studying him. He crossed his arms. “No,” he said finally.

Chris fought the tears that were welling up in his eyes. “But sir, why?”

“Because I’m not going to take on the responsibility of holding your life together for you. Man up and do it yourself!” Peter growled callously. “In the course of a few minutes, my entire family was taken from me and I was burned so badly I was locked in a catatonic state for years, feeling the agony of every individual cell regenerating. Right now, you’re in pain and you’re angry. I’ll be glad to teach you how to use those emotions to draw strength, but I’m not going to run your life for you.”

Chris began weeping, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his weakness from Peter. “I’m sorry,” he said after a few minutes. “I’m so sorry. I’ll leave.”

Peter chewed the inside of his cheek as he contemplated his next move. “You don’t need to leave.”

“I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day,” Chris said, moving to his feet.

Peter felt a surge of sentiment for the man before him. He recognized a valuable trait: Courage. “You lost your wife, your sister, and your daughter in the span of less than a year. Nobody can blame you for being upset about it. But handing the reigns of your life over to someone else because you don’t want to have the responsibility anymore is cowardice and I don’t think those you loved would appreciate it because it isn’t who you are.”

Chris forced himself to smile through his tears. “Thank you, Peter.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter replied. Chris sat back down and rested his head on Peter’s belly. “What are you doing?”

“I thought we just had a moment,” Chris said. “That perhaps I could…”

“I don’t cuddle,” Peter said adamantly. “I whip, fuck, and dominate. I don’t cuddle.”

“Then will you fuck me?” Chris asked.

“Certainly,” Peter replied. “But you’ve still not earned the privilege of orgasm.” Chris nodded and got into position. Peter lubed himself and shoved several fingers into Chris. He knew he hadn’t spent adequate time preparing his sub, but he also knew that Chris loved it rough and he loved pain. “Condom or no?” he asked.

“No, sir,” Chris replied.

Peter ordered Chris back to the dungeon where he tied Chris into the most uncomfortable position he could, completely immobilizing him. Chris was suspended entirely from the ceiling, his legs spread wide, providing Peter with unfettered access to his hole. “You want me to fuck you hard and fast, don’t you?” he asked as his dick hovered at his sub’s entrance.

“Yes sir,” Chris yelped, unable to control his voice in anticipation.

Peter smiled as he slowly and torturously pushed in. Chris was used to Peter shoving large objects into him, so the size wasn’t the issue. Chris whimpered at the way that every movement seemed to be perfectly timed and choreographed to bring him to the brink of his sanity. “You want me to let you come more than anything in the world right now, don’t you?” Peter asked once he was all the way inside Chris.

“Yes sir. I want it more than oxygen,” Chris panted. He clenched around Peter’s dick, loving the way it filled him so perfectly. “Please sir… let me come!”

“I can’t,” Peter replied as he began to thrust. “Because until you desire  _my_ pleasure more than your own, you’re not going to be anything more than a piece of meat I can whip and fuck.”

“Then teach me,” Chris begged. “Please sir.”

Peter stopped thrusting. “Is this some sort of trick to get me to accept your slavery request?” He focused his hearing on his sub’s heartbeat. It was quick from the fucking, but not so much that he wouldn’t be able to hear a lie.

“No sir,” Chris said. “Teach me how to serve you better. I call you my Dom and you call me your sub, but you’re right. All I am is a piece of meat you whip or have suck you off. This is only the second time you’ve fucked me. Perhaps if I were being taught how to better serve you as your sub, I’d be able to find the fulfilment I’m looking for.”

His heart remained steady. Peter resumed fucking Chris at a brutal pace. Chris let out a series of moans and cries. “Do you want to feel my semen inside you?” Peter asked, temporarily ignoring his request.

“Yes sir,” Chris begged.

Peter erupted inside Chris. Though he’d swallowed Peter’s load many times, this was the first time Chris had ever taken one in his ass. When he had emptied himself into Chris, Peter pulled out, smirking as he saw the pink, swollen hole struggling to close after the assault it had just endured. He shoved a large plug into the sub. “I’m going to let you sleep like this tonight, tied up… suspended from the roof, with this plug keeping every drop of my seed inside you. Tomorrow morning, I’m going to fuck you again. I’m going to fuck you harder than you ever thought possible. I will fuck you so hard you might lose touch with reality. After that, if you still want to learn how to serve me, I’ll begin your lessons. But if you’ve thought anything we’ve done so far is difficult, you won’t survive what I will put you through in my efforts to shape you into my perfect sub. Sleep well, Chris.” Peter turned on a baby monitor that allowed him to be notified if Chris needed his help during the night and went upstairs, leaving his sub in the dark dungeon, both incredibly horny and entirely terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no earthly idea where this came from. It just sort of popped into my head and I wrote it. This is my second BDSM story with this pairing, the first one being "Crime & Punishment". If you like this, check that out.... Let me know what you thought of this. I'll be updating this periodically. I've also got several other WIPs I'm working on, too.


	2. The First Lessons

Chris didn’t sleep much that night. After several hours of being tied up, he realized that the sensory deprivation, the muscle strain, or even the large plug keeping a load of semen inside him was not the goal of this exercise. He had been left alone with his thoughts and that was the most punishing thing Peter could do to him. He tried to focus on the feel of his Dom’s load. Or how his ass kept clenching, unaccustomed to the obstruction preventing it from closing. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. His thoughts eventually drifted to the sight of his daughter in Scott’s arms, not breathing. He thought of the look on Victoria’s face right after she plunged the knife into her chest. He even thought about Kate, even though he knew she deserved her death.

By the time he actually fell asleep, it was from pure exhaustion. He wasn’t sure how much time he had actually been asleep, but he knew it wasn’t enough. The lights sprang on and he felt Peter pull the plug out of him, quickly replacing it with his dick. Peter made good on his promise. By the time he felt Peter shooting another load into him, he was teetering on the abyss of unconsciousness. His Dom had exercised such skill that his cock strained against the cage, leaking furiously He wanted to come. He needed it, and still Peter didn’t allow him to. So as Peter screamed out in the primal frenzy of his orgasm, Chris screamed out in the mounting frustration of his sheer lack of orgasms.

Not a word was shared between the two as Peter put the plug back in and began the process of untying Chris. His joints felt stiff and achy from being kept in the same position for so long. When he was finally free, he thanked his Dom for his freedom by placing a respectful kiss on both of his feet. Peter smiled, though Chris couldn’t see it. “Shower quickly. Clean yourself out, and then meet me in the dining room for breakfast,” Peter ordered.

“Yes sir,” Chris replied. He stood up, finding it hard to find his equilibrium at first. The plug made walking difficult, but he wanted to make Peter proud. Peter gave him an approving pat on the head before separating to prepare breakfast.

Chris showered quickly. His cock strained painfully against the metal cage it was locked into. He wanted nothing more than to stroke his cock. It had been so long, it would only take a few easy pumps of his hand for him to achieve the release he desired. His balls hung, swollen, and painful between his legs. He winced as he soaped them up, too. His last order of business was to pull the plug out. He cleaned it before cleaning himself out using an attachment.

When he got out of the shower, he noticed that Peter had placed a clean towel and jock strap on the toilet bathroom counter. He quickly dried himself and put the jock strap on before joining Peter in the dining room, the plug in hand. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to put this back in or not, sir.”

Peter smiled approvingly. “You may leave it out for now,” he said. “Sit. Eat. When you’re done, I have a gift for you.”

Chris nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

They ate in silence. Chris’ plate was entirely empty when Peter finally spoke. “You did well last night. You did well this morning. So now, I have to ask you. Do you still want me to teach you? To do so will mean that I must break you down into your most basic components and then rebuild you into something new entirely. There will be no way to go back and once I begin, I can’t stop it. This will change you forever.”

Peter could smell the fear rolling off his skin. “Are you going to bite me?” Chris asked.

“No,” Peter replied. “Not yet anyway. However if you want me to when this is all done, I will, but I’ll need to kill an Alpha first.”

Chris nodded. He knew he needed this. He needed the structure and guidance that being Peter’s sub for the long-term would provide. “Please sir,” Chris said. “Teach me.”

“Alright then,” Peter replied. “From now on, I will refer to you as ‘Worm.’ When you earn a better name, I’ll bestow it upon you. This process will require that you be beaten, fucked, and tortured. But in order for this process to work, I need you to give me complete disclosure, as such, here’s your present.” He pushed an elegantly wrapped present toward Chris, who opened it gingerly, revealing a book filled with empty pages and a beautiful, hand-crafted pen. “This is your Slave Journal. In it, you will document your state of mind. I will be reading it rather often. It is through this journal that I will be able to discern your progress. Of course, your actions will tell me how much progress you’re making, too. You will be severely punished for your transgressions. You will be praised for your successes. Occasionally, I may reward you.”

Chris’s heart raced excitedly. He shifted in his seat, his hands caressing the exquisite leather binding of his journal.

“During this process, you will be punished and fucked by other Doms. Friends of mine. It is important that you learn to respect the position of Dominant, not just me as your Dominant. I will be present for it each and every time and will intervene if you indicate to me that you need it,” Peter said. “But for all of this to work, I need you to begin with a clear head, so I’m going to let you come.”

Chris tried to contain the excitement he felt at the prospect of an orgasm, but he knew the scent of it would be easily detected by Peter.

A knock on the door drew Chris’ attention momentarily away from Peter. “That should be our guests.”

“Guests, sir?” He became aroused again, his cock straining painfully. “Who is it?”

“Forgetting the rules so soon?” Peter chided. “Perhaps you don’t want to come for another two months.”

Chris’ eyes widened. “I’m so sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Peter said as he headed over toward the door. He opened it, revealing Agent McCall dressed in leather and Deputy Jordan Parrish with a collar around his neck, a leash, and a miniskirt being the only thing to protect his modesty. He looked happy. In fact, he was ecstatic. Jordan loved it when he was infantilized and feminized by his Dom. He enjoyed being referred to as a whore. He enjoyed being fucked like one, too.  He would take as many cocks as Rafael would allow. All day every day if he could. Peter always enjoyed fucking Jordan. Unfortunately, sinking his cock into the Deputy’s velvet, tight hole came at a price that Rafael was always sure to exact and Peter was hesitant to pay. Peter wasn’t allowed to fuck Jordan without allowing himself to be fucked by Rafael, which is why he only fucked Jordan twice a year: Once on his birthday and once on Christmas. Jordan’s tight, velvet hole was worth the uncomfortable poke.

Rafael greeted Peter with a familiar smile and a brotherly hug, which Peter begrudgingly returned. Jordan gave a low respectful bow, then eyed Chris excitedly. “Sirs, may I play with him?”

“Later,” Rafael said. “First, Peter and I need to discuss something in private. I want you to stand at Attentive Display.”

“Worm, copy him. And if either of you utter so much as sound, you’ll both be punished severely,” Peter said. Jordan took off the miniskirt, revealing a cock that had been caged for four years. Jordan didn’t even know what it felt like to fuck another person anymore. His pleasure came from providing pleasure to others. Rafael had successfully trained him to think of his hole as his only sexual organ. He could come just from being fucked, but could only do it with his Master’s permission. The fact that he’d fostered this ability in his sub was a point of great pride for Rafael who followed Peter upstairs to his bedroom.

“So what is this one going to cost me?” Peter asked.

“You want to let your untrained sub fuck my highly skilled and highly trained slave without a condom,” Rafael said.  “He could get hurt.”

“He’ll be fine. We’ll both be there to help if things get out of hand,” Peter said.

“There’s too much risk. I need something better in return,” Rafael sighed.

“I’m not even going to be fucking Jordan this time. You don’t get to fuck me,” Peter said.

“Do you always think with that impressive cock of yours?” Rafael asked. “If you want me to let your slave fuck mine, then you and I are going to make our relationship official.”

“What relationship?” Peter asked.

“You know what relationship.”

Rafael was right. Peter knew exactly what relationship Rafael was talking about. “You want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Rafael said. “You agree to be my boyfriend and your secret remains safe.”

Peter snarled. His eyes began shining a threatening blue. “Blackmail goes against our tenants, McCall!” Rafael stepped back uneasily. “I can’t properly consent if I’m being blackmailed.”

“Since when have you ever cared about consent? You turned my son without his consent. You bit his friend Lydia without hers,” Rafael replied.

“And now your son is a True Alpha and Lydia is a powerful banshee. Life must be  _so_  difficult for them,” Peter replied flatly. “But when it comes to  _this_ , consent is absolutely necessary.”

Rafael sighed. He knew Peter was right. “I can’t give his ass away for nothing.”

“You made him take 18 men with no condom just last week. He came six times during the process. He likes it,” Peter replied. “That’s not an excuse.”

Rafael thought again. “Fine. Then I get to fuck your sub.”

“If he’s alright with it, then yes,” Peter replied.

“He should be alright with it because you gave permission,” Rafael growled.

“I only gave permission to an action being performed on him. He has the last word as to what he will and will not have happen to his body,” Peter said. “I have  _some_  standards.”

Rafael growled again, but ultimately agreed to the terms. The two men shared a gentleman’s handshake before returning to their subs, in the exact same Attentive Display position they’d left them in. Peter caressed Chris’ chest affectionately. “I’m proud of you, Worm,” Peter said. Rafael did nothing to acknowledge Jordan. Chris stared at his Dom, glad that he hadn’t fucked up. “So in order for you to seek release by fucking Jordan, you’re going to need to allow Rafael to—”

Rafael cleared his throat, interrupting Peter. “It’s Master Rafael to him.”

Peter’s nostrils flared as his gaze shifted back from Rafael to Chris. “You’re going to need to allow  _Master_  Rafael to fuck you. He doesn’t use condoms, though.”

“Sir, may I speak openly?” Chris asked.

“Yes,” Peter said.

“I know both of these people outside of this. I can’t…”

“Permission to also speak openly?” Jordan requested.

“Granted,” Rafael replied lazily.

Jordan looked at Chris. “I had a difficult time with this before I was trained to just accept it. We don’t identify members of our group outside of the group. Nobody will have to know that any of us have had sex. I had several Doms before I found Master Rafael. I liked being dominated, but the sex was always mediocre. Then Master Rafael took control of me. He trained me to get pleasure from providing pleasure. Even when the sex is not great for me, I can still come because I know that I’m giving my Superiors pleasure and I can get off on that.”

“Will it get easier?” Chris asked Jordan.

“I haven’t used my dick in so long I don’t even notice that it’s there anymore. I don’t even want to use it again because I don’t want to get pleasure for myself. But I still have a very fulfilling sex life. It is going to be the most difficult thing you’ve probably ever gone through. The journey Master Peter sets you on will take you to some pretty dark places and you’ll likely be made to do things that you don’t understand. But once you finally reach a certain point…” Jordan’s eyes seemed to sparkle with passion as he spoke. He looked over at Rafael with such admiration and desire that it made Chris weak with anticipation. “You’ll reach bliss.”

Chris nodded his head. “Master Rafael, if it is alright with my Dom, I am alright with you fucking me.”

Peter nodded his assent and Rafael began removing his clothes, revealing leather underneath. Chris’ cock strained once more against its cage. Rafael ordered Jordan to prep Chris. Peter tossed the sub a bottle of lube. “Bend over, Chris,” Jordan said.

“His name is Worm,” Peter corrected.

“Bend over, Worm,” Jordan said. He buried his face between Chris’ ass cheeks and began licking it, forcing his tongue into his fellow sub’s hole. Chris moaned. He’d never felt this before and he supremely enjoyed it. Jordan knew how much Rafael’s cock hurt when unaccustomed to taking it. His goal was to relax Chris’ asshole as much as he possibly could before he added the lube.

An annoyed grunt escaped Rafael’s mouth. “I told you to prep him for service to a Dom. I said nothing about tongue-fucking him. I want to feel him grip against me. Shove some lube inside him and bring him to me.”

“Rafael, I’ve only fucked him twice since he became my sub,” Peter said. “He needs more prep than just a splash of lube.”

“He’s going to need to learn how to take dicks,” Rafael said. “I’ll go easy on him this time, though.”

Jordan stopped tonguing the hole in front of him. He was somewhat resentful of his feast being cut short, but he was dutiful and obedient to his Dom and liberally coated his fingers with the lube before shoving them into Chris one by one. Rafael called Chris over to him. “A sub always faces away from his superior when serving him. I want you to spread your legs and take a sort of squatting position. Lower yourself onto my dick. Once I’m all the way into you, then I’ll change our position and fuck you the way I want to.” Chris strained as he felt the large, blunt head of Rafael’s dick pushing against his ass. He kept trying to lower himself further, but the dick wouldn’t go inside him. “Relax your hole, Worm. You never resist your Dom. You accept his influence over your body and your mind. Your hole is there to provide pleasure. It is your Dom’s prerogative to use it as he pleases. Stop resisting me and let me inside you or I will force my way in and believe me, you won’t like it!”

“I’m trying, sir,” Chris whimpered. “It’s not going in.”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Rafael said angrily. Chris whimpered as he obeyed, scared he would lose his chance to finally come. Rafael squeezed his cock, rubbing the head of it against Chris’ exposed hole. He then forced it in, causing Chris to cry out. He felt the fat cock invading his body. It didn’t care how much pain he was in or how humiliating it felt to be fucked by someone he knew both personally and professionally. Rafael wanted only one thing: to fuck him into submission. “You’re still resisting me. Accept my cock. You should be eager to have me in you. You should be falling over yourself to get the opportunity to ride my cock.”

“I’m sorry sir,” Chris said, wincing as Rafael drove the rest of himself into him.

Chris looked over at Peter who was hard as a rock. Even though he hated it, he knew that Peter liked it so he clenched his fists and took the agonizing pounding that Rafael gave him. Rafael cared nothing about how it felt to him. It caused Chris to reconsider whether or not the two times Peter fucked him. Those times had been amazing. He wondered if Peter had tried to make it good for him or if it was the degree of skill the Dom possessed.

He began to wonder if he’d be able to get it up when the time came to perform with Jordan. He could hear the sounds of Rafael’s dick going into him. He could feel Peter’s and Jordan’s eyes watching every movement as he got fucked. He began to think about how Peter had essentially prostituted him. He was being used as payment for something he wanted, but didn’t necessarily need. All it would take him was a few minutes with his right hand. The entire time, Rafael was making comments about how great it felt. Nothing about this felt good. It was painful. It was uncomfortable. It was something he never wanted to do again, and yet he was certain that he’d be required to do many times in the future. When he finally felt Rafael shoot, he forced himself not to gag. He hated the feeling of it going inside him. Rafael slapped his ass in a way that felt degrading and humiliating before pulling out and snapping his fingers, signaling Jordan to clean him.

He cast a glance at Peter who motioned for him to approach. He did, crawling on his hands and knees over to his Dom. He knew Peter could smell all the emotions going through his head. “Are you alright?” Peter asked.

That question was a complicated one to answer. Physically, he was more or less fine. His ass was sore from the fucking it just received, but emotionally and mentally, he was still reeling. “Is it okay if I respond in my journal?” Chris asked. “I think it will be easier to convey how I feel about it.”

“Of course,” Peter replied. “That’s what the journal is for. I’ll make sure you have plenty of time to do it. But you earned your prize. When Rafael is done with him, I’ll take off your cage.”

Chris nodded and Peter reached forward, stroking his head as one would a dog. After the impersonal and insulting fuck he’d just received, he relished this display of affection. Never had sex ever felt so awful to him. Even the time Peter made him spend three hours sucking his cock and his jaw was so sore after that he could barely speak, he at least knew that Peter appreciated it.

Peter made Chris massage his feet while Rafael fucked Jordan. “A slave doesn’t deserve a pristine hole,” Rafael said.

“Has it ever occurred to you that my interactions with Chris as his Dom extend to more than just sex?” Peter replied.

“Of course I know that the Dom/sub relationship is more than just sex. But when you have someone you can order to let you fuck them… why not?” Rafael chuckled. Chris heard Jordan moan as Peter rolled his eyes disapprovingly. When they heard Rafael come inside Jordan, Peter finally ordered Chris to stand up and took the cage off. Instantly, Chris got the hardest erection he’d ever had in his life.

He was fearful to even touch his dick, not wanting to shoot before he got inside Jordan, who Rafael reluctantly gave his permission Chris to fuck. Since Peter had taught him that he had the final say over what happened to his body, Chris felt compelled to ask Jordan’s permission. “Yeah,” Jordan purred. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since we first met.”

“I’m afraid I’m not going to last very long,” Chris said. He knelt behind Jordan who seemed to vibrate with anticipation. Chris stared at the hole that was clenching, eagerly waiting to be filled. He rested the head of his cock at the hole before slowly pushing inside. It was hot. It was wet. It was everything he wanted it to feel like. Jordan moaned as it breeched him. Chris couldn’t believe how tightly Jordan’s hole hugged his cock. “This feels great…” he said breathily.

“I’m glad you enjoy,” Jordan replied, looking back at Chris and smiling. Each movement inside Jordan was electric. It brought him leaps and bounds closer to the fastest, but most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced. When he finally erupted, he shouted streams of expletives as rope after rope shot into Jordan. He leaned forward, resting on Jordan’s back, riding the waves of his pleasure. Chris felt an instant connection to Jordan. Jordan could feel it too. Had Chris lasted much longer, he would have come, but he didn’t mind that he never reached orgasm. Chris had, and that was what mattered to him. When Chris pulled out, he whimpered, hating the empty feeling of not being stuffed with cock.

“Thank you,” Chris said to both Doms and Jordan.

Peter could see how smitten Chris had become with Jordan. He felt a twinge of jealousy before he realized that it was probably just because Jordan had provided Chris with the first orgasm he’d felt in a very long time. He had important matters to discuss with Rafael, so sent Chris and Jordan off to clean up, giving Chris permission to fuck Jordan one more time if he wanted to. Chris jumped at the opportunity, leading Jordan upstairs to the bathroom.

“Our subs seem to like one another,” Rafael noted as soon as they were out of earshot. “I won’t have anything to worry about, will I?”

Peter shook his head. “No. I’ll take care of that. It will be fine.”

“Have you heard that Derek and Stiles want to leave the Group?” Rafael asked, changing the subject.

“It’s not that much of a loss,” Peter replied apathetically. “They never really participated anyway.”

“Maybe not with you,” Rafael said. “You’re Derek’s uncle, after all. But both of them have fucked Jordan. He liked them. I was close to convincing them to let me fuck them.”

“Your son’s best friend… you’d fuck him?” Peter asked, narrowing his eyes.

“He’d never walk right again,” Rafael replied, smiling at Peter. “Don’t tell me you haven’t considered, at the very least, shutting him up by shoving your cock down his throat…”

“Truthfully, I haven’t,” Peter replied.

The shower felt great on their skin. Chris enjoyed watching Jordan soap up and offered to do it himself. “If you want to make yourself useful, fuck me one more good time. I was so close…” Jordan leaned forward and kissed Chris, who stepped backwards.

“I’m not gay, you know that, right?” Chris said.

“You’re not straight either,” Jordan replied with a frown. He rolled his eyes. “That’s the problem with older guys… they’re so hung up on boxes and labels. Just because you like getting fucked in the ass doesn’t mean you’re gay. Just because you have sex with men doesn’t mean you’re gay. Pleasure is pleasure…”

Chris sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that… I just meant…”

“I know what you meant. You didn’t want your macho persona to be besmirched by the fact that I watched my Dom drop a load in you before you did the same thing in me,” Jordan said. “But you don’t realize that I already understand. I was like you once. I was new to all of this. I was fresh out of the army with a nice body and pretty face and I was fucking any girl who looked at me twice. But it made me feel empty inside. None of it actually mattered. Then I thought maybe I wasn’t straight. I started having sex with guys. But it was the same thing. Until I found my former Dom. He knew I needed discipline and structure. He provided that for me. He taught me to put other people’s pleasure before my own. Suddenly, sex became fulfilling and meaningful again. So I’m going to teach you a lesson, sub to sub. I want you to fuck me again and this time, do your best to hold off until I come. If that means you need to pull out for a few moments or change pace, or whatever it is you have to do. Don’t come until I’ve already come.”

Jordan turned around and leaned against the wall, offering his ass to Chris who pumped himself back to full-mast and pushed inside with a moan. He could feel Jordan working his ass muscles around his dick and it felt amazing once more. He thrust slowly and deliberately, this time, trying to make sure he put Jordan’s needs before his own.

Jordan grabbed Chris’ hands which were holding onto his waist for leverage and moved one to his right nipple and the other to his taint. He then showed Chris exactly how he liked to be touched in those areas. “It’s about more than just the dominating aspects of penetration. Each person is like a combination lock. It’s going to take a different set of activities to truly release them. It’s true I can orgasm from penetration alone, but if you tweak my nipple and push on my prostate through my taint, I’ll have a much more intense orgasm.”

Chris began following Jordan’s lead. “How’s this?” he asked as he experimented with pressure and roughness, varying the speed of his thrusts in a way that kept Jordan guessing and excited.

“That’s it… right there…” Jordan moaned. He was teetering on the edge of his bliss. There was just one more ingredient he needed to finally reach it. “Now kiss me,” he begged. Chris leaned forward as Jordan leaned back. Their lips made clumsy contact, but the intimacy was there enough that it only took a few more thrusts for Jordan to cry out as the orgasm shook his body. Chris followed in close pursuit, shooting inside Jordan for the second time. Their cries could be heard by their Doms downstairs.

Despite the fact he was panting, Jordan managed to ask, “Wasn’t that better than just fucking me for your own benefit?”

Chris rested his head against his fellow sub’s back. “Yeah… it was.”

“I told you,” Jordan chuckled. “Now we need to finish cleaning off. Our Doms are probably expecting us downstairs.”

They finished showering and dried off. “Are we going to be able to fool around again?” Chris asked.

Jordan gave a snide smile. “I thought you weren’t gay?”

“I’m not!” Chris replied forcefully.

“Calm yourself. I’m just teasing,” Jordan replied. He gave a playful chuckle before placing a boyish peck on Chris’ cheek. “I’d love to have sex with you again. But it’s up to our Doms.”

Chris sighed. He knew it likely meant that he’d not get to have sex with Jordan again for a very long time. It felt so strange not having to ask permission for sex from someone other than his intended sexual partner.

As they walked back downstairs, Peter could smell the affection they had for one another and became jealous again. There was something between them. He quickly approached Chris and locked him back in his chastity device. “I hope you had fun because that’s the last orgasm you’re going to have for a very long time,” Peter said.

“It was great, sir,” Chris replied. “Thank you.”

“We need to get going. Get dressed and head to the car, Jordan,” Rafael ordered.

Jordan bowed and put on his skirt. Before walking out, he faced Peter and bowed once more. “Thank you for allowing me to pleasure your toy, sir.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter replied. Rafael smirked and followed Jordan outside, leaving Peter alone with his sub. “Never confuse sex with love, Chris. It’s the easiest way to get your heart broken. I am not sure what he told you, but he doesn’t love you. Parrish is a whore. He does and says what it takes to get someone to fuck him and then he moves on.”

“He doesn’t seem that way to me, sir,” Chris replied.

“Just take my advice, Chris… the only person I want to see hurting you is me,” Peter replied. Now go to the dungeon and wait for me. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Feel free to write in your journal while you wait.”

“Yes sir,” Chris replied, his head hung sadly as he followed orders. He was now questioning the beautiful moment he shared with Parrish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... Let me know how you liked this chapter! Next chapter, we're going to see Chris' first entry in his slave journal and we'll get to see this AU's Sterek relationship (which is going to be AMAZING). Also... what was up with Peter's jealousy? And Rafael's major digging on Peter? All will be revealed!


	3. The Second Lesson

_Entry #12_

_Master won’t speak to me. Every few hours he comes in and puts me in another painful position. He brought Jackson back from London. Occasionally he’ll come in and fuck Jackson in front of me. My cock hurts so much when he’s doing it. I want that to be me. I want to be the one who sucks the cum straight from him. I want to be the one who screams in pain when he forces his dick into the tight hole. But it’s not me… and it’s killing me._

_Once per day he asks me a question. It’s always the same question and it only has two answers. “Do you want me to fuck you?” I’ve tried my best to answer correctly but nothing is working. I’m going to lose my mind if this continues much longer. And what’s worse… I want to ask Jordan for help… but Master said I’ll never see him again. Jackson won’t help me. I’ve already tried._

_I need some human interaction soon, though, or I’m going to go completely nuts. I just keep seeing Allison’s lifeless body over and over and over again. It feels like my chest is going to burst. I need my Master… I need someone._

* * *

“He certainly is needy isn’t he?” Jackson noted as he read over Peter’s shoulder.

“He is. He just doesn’t know exactly what it is that he needs yet… he hasn’t figured out what it truly is just yet. But he’s close,” Peter said. “And when he finally figures it out, I’ll have no need of you anymore and I will reward that man beyond his wildest dreams.”

“What is it?” Jackson asked. He began massaging Peter’s back.

“If I tell you, I’ll spoil the surprise,” Peter replied. He handed the journal back to Jackson. “Bring it back to him. Don’t say a word to him.”

“I’m not your errand boy, you know,” Jackson said angrily.

“But you’re going to do it anyway because if you don’t, you will never feel my cock again,” Peter said.

It was all the threat Jackson needed to comply. Peter wasn’t the first man Jackson had ever had sex with. He and Danny had fooled around several times when Lydia wouldn’t give it up. He had even fucked a few guys in London after he moved. But he had never been the bottom. But Peter had a strange effect on him. Perhaps it was because he had helped turn him… Jackson wasn’t really sure. All he knew was that Peter’s semen tasted like honey on his tongue and his cock filled him in a way he never realized he needed. And now that he was a werewolf, each time he was stretched around Peter’s cock, it felt like he was going to rip apart and it was the most glorious sensation he had ever beheld. No speed was too fast. No amount of force was too much. He wanted to spend the rest of his life impaled on Peter’s cock. But he would never _ever_ admit a word of that.

Instead he walked to the dungeon, his cock swinging proudly, free from the cage that Chris wore. It felt strange being naked around Allison’s dad. It was even stranger when Peter would fuck him with Chris watching, that longing look in his eyes. He didn’t make the mistake of confusing who that look was aimed at. He knew that Chris wanted to be in his position… to be fucked into unconsciousness by Peter. He handed Chris the journal.

“Did you read it?” Chris asked. Jackson didn’t answer. “Is he mad at me? Please… Tell me what I did wrong!”

Jackson walked out, leaving Chris screaming in frustration. It wasn’t long before he was back in Peter’s bed. Peter was stroking his cock. “I know this ends when he figures it out… but I have to admit, this has been pretty great.”

“I’m not looking for any more long-term sex partners,” Peter said dismissively.

“I think it’s kind of ironic that you have the hunter as your pet,” Jackson noted as he straddled Peter and lowered himself down on erect cock.

“He’s lost. He just needs guidance and stability. Being my sub offers him that,” Peter replied.

“He doesn’t seem very stable right now,” Jackson pointed out, working up to a faster rhythm as he rode Peter. If they focused their hearing, they could hear the screaming and raging that was going on in the dungeon room.

“Because he doesn’t understand the truth of his existence just yet. Peace will come with that knowledge,” Peter said before flipping them and pounding his way into Jackson.

“How long do you think he will take?” Jackson asked between winces and grunts.

“Afraid you’ll lose this?” Peter asked before exploding inside the younger beta.

“I liked Allison,” Jackson replied. “I was sad to hear that she died… and don’t you think he’s suffered enough?”

“His suffering is currently caused by his ignorance,” Peter replied. “But he has to come to the conclusion on his own… his training won’t work otherwise.”

“This is some seriously kinky shit you’re putting him through,” Jackson said as he got up. He could already feel Peter’s semen sliding out of him.

“Don’t judge. It’s nothing he didn’t ask for,” Peter snapped.

Jackson shrugged as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. “I’m hungry. Want me to make you something?”

“I could feed you,” Peter suggest. “Just give me a few minutes…”

“I need real food,” Jackson replied rolling his eyes and heading off.

* * *

 

_Entry #13_

_Even though I’m in the dungeon room, I can still hear every time he and Jackson fuck. I would take care of every need of his if only he would ask me to. I just wish I knew what I did to offend him. I would never do it again. I’ll do anything to make up for it. I’ll let anyone fuck me who he wanted. I would drink his sweat just to feel close to him again._

_I want to be the one who serves him again._

* * *

Peter could almost see the cogs working in Chris’ head as he fucked Jackson in front of his sub. The longing was there, but it was different. As Peter let loose inside him, he could almost feel the sadness coming off of Chris.

Peter ordered him to lick the semen out of Jackson’s ass. Chris obeyed immediately, lapping at Jackson’s well-used hole until there was nothing more that he could get from it. It took a while. Peter and Jackson had spent the entire day having sex, but it was the first time in a long time Chris felt any semblance of contact between he and his Dom, even if it had to be by proxy.  Peter dismissed Jackson and pulled up a chair and sat in front of his sub just out of physical reach. He spread his legs to put his semi-hard cock and balls on display for the sub.

Chris knelt in front of him feeling lustful and shamed. “May I speak openly, sir?” he asked after ten long minutes of silence passed between them.

“Go ahead,” Peter nodded.

 “If you prefer Jackson, I get it. He’s younger and hotter than me. He’s also a werewolf, so you have that in common. If he makes you happier, I’ll understand,” Chris said. Saying it took more courage than he had expected. It was also more difficult than he had ever imagined.

Peter stared at him for a long while, taking in every possible detail about him. He noticed the way Chris was sweating, the sadness and anxiety that mixed like a perfume in the air of the sex dungeon. He saw the sincerity in Chris’ eyes. This was the answer he had been looking for. “You’ve finally passed,” he told his sub. “As a reward, I’ll grant you one request… whatever you want.”

Chris looked confused. “I’m not sure what you mean, sir…”

“What’s something you want… anything,” Peter prompted. In truth, this right here was the true test. Whatever Chris answered in this moment would tell Peter if his sub was ready to move to the next stage of his training.

“I want you to be happy,” Chris answered. “With whomever you choose.”

“Is that it? I won’t be giving you this opportunity again… are you sure there’s nothing more you’d like?” Peter focused his hearing, searching for any blip in the pace of Chris’ heartbeat that would betray his words but found none.

Chris shook his head. “I really only want for you to be happy.”

Peter stood up and closed the distance between them with an unreadable look on his face. Chris averted his eyes from Peter’s cock, which swung powerfully between his legs and was still slick from fucking Jackson. It seemed to stare at Chris, begging to be sucked clean. Chris salivated. He looked at the low-hanging balls hungrily, but he waited until Peter gave him permission to suck him clean. Chris greedily took his Dom all the way to the back of his throat. He didn’t care that he was tasting Jackson’s ass. He could hear the grunts of pleasure coming from Peter’s throat and they were all the encouragement he needed to make this the best blowjob he had ever given his Master. When he accidentally gagged, he pulled off for a moment, a thin line of spittle still connecting his lip and the head of Peter’s cock. He looked up into his Dom’s eyes, searching for approval. Instead, he saw only a raised eyebrow that seemed to say “Did I give you permission to stop sucking?”

The blowjob went on until Peter felt his orgasm approaching and pulled out of his sub’s mouth. “That’s enough for now,” he said, giving a gentle pat on Chris’ head. It made Chris feel like a dog, but he was covered in slobber, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted from the vigor he had been sucking on his master’s bone. He was just happy that he had gotten to taste Peter again. Peter was going to shoot the remainder of Chris’ hard work into Jackson’s ass before kicking the young beta to the curb and setting up the next lesson for Chris to learn in his quest to become the very best sub.

“Do you know why I rewarded you?” Peter asked.

“No sir,” Chris replied.

“Because you finally desired my happiness above your own. The perfect sub has no happiness. All of his emotion comes from his Dom. If the Dom is happy, the sub should be happy. If the Dom is angry, the sub should be angry at himself for not having pleased his Dom. You have no wants and desires outside of what I want and desire. And after some time, it will all be instinctual. I won’t even have to tell you if I want a blowjob or if I want to fuck you. You’ll simply know and get into the proper position,” Peter explained.

“Do you want to fuck me now?” Chris asked.

“No,” Peter replied. “I want to fuck Jackson. When I’m done, he’s going to come in here and fuck you while I make arrangements to send him back to London and begin your next lessons.”

Chris nodded and sat down on the floor as Peter walked out. If he strained, he could hear the sounds of Jackson getting fucked. He thought about what it would be like to be fucked by Jackson. He remembered how cocky he had always been. He remembered how ardently he had tried to win Allison’s love. It wasn’t until he came in, his cock already engorged beneath a tuft of blonde pubic hair that he wondered if Jackson had ever hooked up with his daughter.

A thin layer of sweat glistened off of every inch of the muscular boy. Chris briefly tried to remember whether or not Jackson was of age as he was ordered to lie on his back and raise his legs in the air. Peter had ordered Jackson not to use a condom, so just a little lube was added before Chris felt the young man enter him. “Look at me,” Jackson barked sharply as Chris’ eyes wandered to his surroundings. It was not like he hadn’t memorized them, but it was less awkward than staring into the eyes of a boy his daughter had gone to school with. The way Jackson fucked him was much like Rafael. There was no care to how much pain was caused, but Chris did his best to ensure that he pleasured Jackson as if he were Peter.

When Jackson finally came, Chris expected him to pull out, but he didn’t. Instead, he waited for about 10 minutes and fucked him again, this time rolling Chris onto his side as he fucked even harder. “When you were sucking Peter’s cum from my ass, I bet you were imagining fucking me, weren’t you?” Jackson asked. He sped up and didn’t allow Chris time to respond. “I bet you don’t even remember what this is for…” he flicked the cage around the sub’s cock for emphasis. “But I know what mine is for… I’ll show you.” When Peter finally returned, Chris had taken Jackson’s load four times in his ass and once down his throat.

Peter permitted Jackson to finish in Chris’ mouth while Peter fucked Chris one time. Chris was incredibly sore, but he tried to push his discomfort from his mind. It was Peter’s pleasure that was the objective. “Such a slutty whole,” Peter said. “It’s sloppy and slick…"

“Does it feel good to you, sir?” Chris asked when Jackson pulled his dick out of Chris’ throat. He had shot his orgasm while his cock had been rammed all the way in, so Chris didn’t taste it, but the smell of Jackson’s balls, which had been pressed against his nostrils, nearly suffocating him still lingered.

“Squeeze me tighter,” Peter commanded. Chris obeyed and Peter commended him. “That’s much better.”

Peter grunted loudly as he added his seed to the collection inside the sub. He shoved a butt plug into Chris and had Jackson clean him off. He handed a list to the sub and ordered him to collect the items into an overnight bag and be ready to leave within the next ten minutes.

“What should I wear?” Chris asked.

Peter laughed before backhanding Chris so hard that he spun around, lost his footing, and was sprawled clumsily, the room spinning around him. “Do you think you’ve earned the right to wear clothes?” Peter demanded.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Chris stammered. “I just thought—”

“And that was your mistake,” Peter growled. “You do not think! I think for you! Get the list together and then stand by the door until Jackson and I are ready to leave.”

His face was already bruising and his lip had swollen. He could taste blood. “I’m sorry, sir,” he whimpered as he hastily moved to follow his orders. He had been done and was waiting for an hour before Jackson and Peter were ready. Jackson was packed Chris was ordered to bring his luggage to the car via the garage door. The luggage went into the back seat. Chris was to ride in the trunk.

Peter closed him in. The tight, dark space made his pulse rise, but he was growing used to being kept in these conditions.

The ride was long and impossible for Chris to tell where they were. He suspected that Peter had done extra driving to disorient him. When the car came to a stop, he waited for Peter to let him out, but was kept in the trunk for what must have been at least another hour. When it finally did open, the light blinded him. He lifted a hand to shield himself from it. He saw three figures, but only after his eyes had adjusted did he see that the other two were Derek and Stiles. Derek was on his hands and knees, a dog tail butt plug planted firmly in his ass. Blinders were affixed to the sides of his heads and he was obediently beside Stiles, who was wearing a harness of leather and chain that matched the collar around Derek’s neck.

Peter pulled him roughly from the trunk and he needed a moment to find his equilibrium. “Now you are going to learn respect for the position of Dom, even when the person who fills that position changes.”

“Yes sir,” Chris said.

“Did you beat him?” Stiles asked.

“I slapped him for questioning my orders,” Peter answered. “Feel free to do worse if he disobeys.”

“That’s not how we operate and you know it,” Stiles replied disapprovingly.

“Well… it works on him,” Peter said before getting into the car and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed... let me know what you think!


End file.
